


Deep New Zealand Kiwi Love

by faggotsonline



Category: Original Work, The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Anime, Asian, Asian Character(s), BDSM, Bisexual, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, High School, Homosexual, Kinks, Kinky, LGBT, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Multi, New Zealand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornhub, Romance, School, Sexy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Vape, cumslut, daddy - Freeform, faggots, fags, kiwi, lgbtq+, nz - Freeform, sub, vape god, vape nation, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Gavin and Jack are two High School lovers from New Zealand who want to have dirty, passionate, and rough sex together. This is their story.





	Deep New Zealand Kiwi Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content included, very hot, get ready to rub your clit and touch your dick. Enjoy you sluts! :P

It was a normal day at PB High. The two boys are in Sex Ed together. 

Jack says, "Wow that looks really fun, we should do that together some time." But then their mean teacher Ento said, "Shut the fuck up, no fags allowed." 

Gavin growls. And put his arm protectively around Jack. 

Suddenly the coolest kid in class, the Boss Baby spoke up, "If there's no fags allowed then why are you here?" 

Ento got very salty. "JUST BECAUSE I VAPE DOESN'T MEAN I AM GAY!" The teacher stormed out of the classroom and started vaping while cutting himself and pouring vape juice in the slits.

"Woah, thanks Boss Baby," Gavin said. "You the real G." 

The Boss Baby chuckled and said, very coolly, "That's what I do best." 

Some loser spoke up and said, "Does this mean class is over? And we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" The Boss Baby nodded and they all ran out of the classroom.

The two gay lovers arrived at Jack's house. 

"My parents aren't home," Jack whispered seductively. "They're out on a business trip."

Gavin got a hard on. Jack looked down and saw his growing erection.

"Want me to help with that baby?" He nodded while Jack started unzipping Gavin's pants.

"While I'm getting ready baby wanna get in those cute clothes for me?" Gavin nodded and went into Jack's closest to get his cute clothes. He came back out wearing a Japanese school boy outfit and a wig with black pigtails. 

Jack bit his lip and said, "You're daddy's good little trap."

Jack was naked and he wore a strap on since his dick was so small it couldn't pleasure anyone. 

"Bend over you little whore." Jack muttered while touching his micropenis.

He then put the actual big dick in Gavin's ass. He came instantly into the strap on. He never lasted long without cumming everywhere, even with the strap on. 

Gavin let out a small moan as Jack went faster. "Ohhhhhhhh, da-daddy Jacky. You're hurting me." Jack smirked and came again. Then he past out from exhaustion.

Gavin put his dick inside of Jack's sleeping body. He wanted to cum.

Before he could cum the boss baby walked in on them. Gavin covered them up quickly. 

"What the hell are you doing here Boss Baby?" he screeched.

"Yo-you guys invited me over today... Remember?" 

He then remembered. "Oh. I forgot." Gavin scratched his head and said, "Well, come on in. Would you like a drink?" 

Boss Baby let out a sexy chuckle and said, "I'm good my G, you guys can continue your fun. I'll come over another time when you two aren't so busy." 

The Boss Baby then walked out and palmed himself through his pants. He let out a small grunt. He wish he would've asked to join.

Ento was crying like a little pussy. He's been crying for 2 hours because the Boss Baby called him a fag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a nice orgasm to this! Comment below what part you climaxed at!!!


End file.
